


Close your eyes, little girl blue

by AuthorUnkind



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnkind/pseuds/AuthorUnkind
Summary: DW and LP are nerds.  Gosalyn figures she might as well figure out if this Darkwing Dork show is any goodContains references to let's get dangerous therefore not spoiler free!!!!!!!!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO DWD COMMUNITY!!!
> 
> How we doing we good I'm good oh MY GOSH lgd was so amazing.
> 
> Basically it's nearly 2am and I'm thinking about Gosalyn and her family.  
> Contains references to let's get dangerous therefore not spoiler free  
> U know I couldn't resist that title lol
> 
> As always, typed on my phone sorry for typos I don't think there's any dialogue wow enjoy xxx

Gosalyn sat on the couch in Darkwing's secret lair. Well, "secret". It was pretty easy to find considering the sea salt residue he left pretty much everywhere he went. Even his cape smelled of the ocean a bit. Any villain worth their salt should be able to find him, but she was glad they didn't manage to.

Currently, Darkwing and Launchpad were asleep in the lair, exhausted from a night of patrol and crime fighting. LP had the day off work in Duckberg so had stayed here. 

Gosalyn knew she should sleep too. That's what they did, made breakfast, forgot the milk, remembered the milk suddenly, ate breakfast, went to sleep. But for some reason she couldn't today. She'd already tried everything to tire herself out - walked around the lair, drawn on Drake's face (sent Dewey a Snapchat of Drake's face with a marker mustache), read a school book - but nothing had worked. Sleep simply would not come. She didn't really have anyone to talk to either, she didn't have many friends, and Dewey and his family were in the middle of an adventure.

She could wake Drake or Launchpad, or both as was more likely, but she didn't want to. Neither of them got enough sleep as it was, with LP driving between here and Duckberg and flying all around the world all the time, and helping fight crime, and Drake seemed to just have his own version of insomnia, especially when he was following a lead, no matter how small it was.

With a sigh, Gosalyn turned on the TV to see if anything was on. Of course, the only thing Drake had here was Darkwing Duck. At risk of waking them up, she turned put in the first video. Might as well see if this was any good right? Launchpad and Darkwing obviously thought so.

The first episode had her in tears, and she was glad nobody saw them.

By the time Bushroot had created a wife for himself in episode 5 Launchpad had joined her. He didn't say anything, just wrapped his blanket around her as well and held her close, and smiled at the screen. Gosalyn felt safe and happy, and moved closer to him, eyes never leaving the screen, as the Muddlefoot's went camping. 

Drake awoke at Just Us Justice Ducks, and she and Launchpad shared a smile. Trust him to wake up right in time for his favourite episode. Drake rubbed his eyes tiredly as he settled in with them to watch the Fearsome Four and Negaduck team up against Darkwing Duck. Gosalyn tried not to flinch at the memory of dealing with these same villains, but clearly Launchpad and Drake were more observant than she thought. Launchpad pulled her gently into his lap in a hug, and Drake moved closer, holding her hand comfortingly. 

There was a time she'd have freaked out at this. There was a time she'd have told them they weren't family, pushed them away before they left her. But now Gosalyn relaxed and let herself be happy.

Maybe this show wasn't as bad as she'd expected. If it meant being happy with her new family (uncles? Dads? She didn't know exactly), Gosalyn could certainly see the appeal to the show. Definitely keen gear. She felt herself begin to fall asleep, surrounded by people who care about her and smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake reflects on his new family. Is that the right word to use? Does he finally have one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised? Me too hi! I reread chapter one at, not 2am and realised i never addressed a tiny silly detail so. Entire chapter to make up for it. Basically just Drake's pov in the same situation.
> 
> Borrowing some information from Darkwing Duck (1991) but not much its also mentioned in DT that's basically nobody was nice to Drake as a kid :((( he deserves so much y'all, so much
> 
> Now with some Dialogue [stock children audience "WOW"]
> 
> Again, on my phone blah blah enjoy xxx

Drake realised he was alone when he awoke.

"Launchpad has left" a voice supplied. "He's sick of you and so is Gosalyn and they've left you forever and you're alone. Abandoned as always"

Drake shook his head. No, he wouldn't allow himself follow that like of thinking. Launchpad was probably gone to get a snack, that's all. He'd find him with his head stuck in the fridge, Gosalyn either still asleep in her own room, or in the lair's kitchen trying to convince Launchpad to let her cook the pancakes this time.

After the mess she made last time, Drake decided he better get up, just in case that's what was happening.

Instead though, he found them curled up on the sofa, Just Us Justice Ducks beginning on the television. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and joined them on the sofa, softly humming along with the theme song. Drake definitely caught Gosalyn's fond eye roll, and the smile she and LP shared, but decided to not mention it. It was actually quite sweet how well they knew him.

As the Fearsome Four appeared on screen Drake noticed Gosalyn react in fear. Launchpad clearly did too as he pulled her into his lap, and Drake held her hand, rubbing gently rubbing smooth circles with his fingers. She relaxed and soon enough was asleep in Launchpad's arms.

"Better get her into bed" Launchpad whispered. "I don't think she'd slept yet". Drake nodded and after be paused the video, they carefully got Gosalyn to her room in the lair and tucked up in bed.

"Hmm?" she mumbled sleepily, sitting up slightly.

"It's okay" Drake whispered, pulling the blanket around her again after she'd moved it. "Go back to sleep Gos, everything is fine"

The girl relaxed again and Drake smiled. He'd never in all his life expected a family, especially one like this. He was going to be an actor, a star, the name on everyone's lips. A vigilante and father was never the plan but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Uh DW?" Launchpad said, a smile playing in his lips. "You uh, got something on your face"

"Huh?" Drake checked his reflection in the mirror by Gosalyn's bed. There was mustache above his beak. "She did this didn't she?" he whispered, raising a hand to his face

"I dunno" Launchpad whispered, barely holding back his laughter "Maybe it was Quackerjack and we just didn't notice"

"Uh-huh" Drake rolled his eyes but didn't find that he was annoyed. It was more fond than anything else, of Gosalyn and her pranks, and of Launchpad and his sense of humour. "If it's a prank war she wants, it's a prank war she'll get" he smiled.

"C'mon" Launchpad said, leading him to the kitchen "some milk will get that right off"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea the detail was the mustache. And apparently milk WILL actually help her smth like off djdndjdn

**Author's Note:**

> Ok now I slep. Lmk what you think xxxx


End file.
